


Bad Things With You...

by Axidental_POL



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Bondage, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axidental_POL/pseuds/Axidental_POL
Summary: (Y/n) didn't know what to expect from a free day at the tower but she definitely was not expecting to find a bound Captain.





	Bad Things With You...

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my submission for Caplan's songfic challenge on Tumblr. Basically a little story on Steve with inspiration from Bad Things by Jace Everett.

"Ugh… Dammit!” 

A crash came from upstairs as the sound of struggling echoed through the house. The rest of the team went out for the day and left the tower to you and Steve. 

“Steve?” you made your way up the stairs as grunts could be heard from the closed door of his room. 

“You alright?” you knocked on his door and the noises paused as his voice came out strained.

“(Y/n), can you come help me?”

The door creaked as you entered his bedroom. You didn’t know what you expected but it certainly wasn’t an image of the Captain flailing on the ground. 

His arms were tied behind his back and you couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of a slightly disadvantaged Steve.

“Stop laughing and help me, please!” He pouted making you laugh harder. How much more adorable could this man get?

“What happened to you?” 

He growled.

“Bucky happened. He wanted to practice and made me his unwilling victim.”

Tears were coming out of your eyes as you tried to hold in your laughter. Steve was red in the face from struggling against the chains. 

A bright idea popped in your head. It was a bad idea but you couldn’t miss the opportunity to have Steve Rogers under your mercy. 

The click of the phone camera made both you and Steve froze.

“(Y/n)…” Steve whispered. His voice low as he stopped struggling against his bonds.

“You did not just take a picture.”

You bit your lower lip. An angry Steve Rogers was more terrifying than the Hulk but he was chained anyway so what was the harm.

Boy, were you wrong.

He flipped himself over so he was facing you. His legs curled around your ankles as they caught you by surprise. You landed with a grunt as you hit something hard and the sound of chains clamored around you.

Falling face forward onto Captain America was definitely not how you imagined your day going but there you were, chest to chest with the infamous super soldier.

“Steve!” You slapped his chest, reprimanding the man.

“Not so funny now that you’re in the same position is it, (Y/n)?” He grinned mischievously. 

God, that smile was charming. Wait, get yourself together, this not the time to fall head over heels.

“Idiot. Now how are we supposed to get out of here now that you tied me up too?” you huffed as you tried to wriggle away from him.

“Stop moving.”

You ignored him as you tried to slide down his torso but met with strong arms holding you firmly. What the heck was he doing?

“Steve, I’m trying to get us out of these chains.”

You looked at him. He was frowning with flushed cheeks, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What do you mean it’s not a good idea?”

He turned away, hiding his face as you took his silence as an answer of approval. 

You tried to wiggle your hips but his fingers dug deeper into your sides.

“Ouch! Steve what the heck are you-”

“Sorry, but-” he grunted “Just don’t move (Y/n), please…”

“Wh-oh!” 

You must have flushed scarlet as you felt something hard against your thigh. Silence. The both of you were avoiding each other’s gaze and it was an awkward few minutes until you started to get stiff. You had to get out of this position.

“Um, Steve?”

“Yeah?” 

“I didn’t want to um… my uh…” You didn’t know words. How is it that his eyes are so blue? 

You fidgeted as you tried to get into a more comfortable position but your movements made him hiss. Alarmed, you attempted to get up putting more pressure on certain areas of his body.

“(Y/n), please…”

“I’m so sorry, Steve! I-”

His lips silenced yours as he gripped you closer to his chest. You groaned as he pulled away, looking at you with dark eyes.He nipped your bottom lip making you whimper. His lips parted slowly, his tongue peeking out and caressing your lips in an enticing way. His tongue slipped through your parted lips, dancing with your own passionately. 

You didn’t want it to end but air was calling your name. Breaking the kiss, you breathed in and out quickly, trying to calm yourself.

Steve’s bound hands seemed to have found themselves lower than appropriate as they gripped your ass. You squeaked at the unexpected contact making him grin wickedly. 

He leaned over to your ear, “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“Really? I think you can do better than that, soldier.”

You smirked back at him as you wriggled your hips, making him groan.

“You’re a bad girl, (Y/n).” 

“Sure I am… the question is what are you gonna do about it?”

He flipped you both over. He was hovering above you as your back ended up on the floor. His weight made you feel tingly as he covered every part of you. 

“Oh don’t worry darling, I have it all planned out. I’m gonna do real bad things with you.”


End file.
